


A Gentleman's Agreement

by mtothedestiel



Series: I'll Watch Over You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a bit of a deal worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman's Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is ficlet 2 out of 5 dedicated to my BFF for her birthday!

“You did it again Cas.”  They walked out of the police station to the Impala.

“I am aware, Dean.”  The angel looked unrepentant.

“You know what that means.”  Dean grinned.

“Yes.  It means you will be ‘topping’ me this evening.” 

“That’s right angel.  …You don’t look too disappointed.”  Castiel looked at him innocently.  Too innocently. 

“You did it on purpose didn’t you? Cas, you kinky fucker.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Mm, just for that I’m tying you to the headboard.”

“I look forward to it.”

“I bet.”  Dean gave Cas’ behind a smart slap as they reached the car.  As Dean tugged on the door handle he felt a sharp pinch on his own ass, though Cas was already in the passenger seat when he pulled the door shut. 

The angel smiled at him smugly. 

Dean was gonna get him for that later.


End file.
